


Мимолетный вечер

by Ventress (Lew)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Longing, Old Flames, processing emotions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lew/pseuds/Ventress
Summary: Оби-Ван потерял Квай-Гона, зато получил падавана, и теперь не представляет, что с этим делать. Встать на ноги ему помогает старая знакомая.





	Мимолетный вечер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Passing Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713154) by [bell (belldreams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldreams/pseuds/bell), [belldreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldreams/pseuds/belldreams), [usomitai (belldreams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldreams/pseuds/usomitai). 



> Все нам помнить не дано, ночь настигнет все равно,  
> И зима нас всех укроет, замотав в свое сукно,  
> Но я помню нежность рук, плечи на свету и луг,  
> Её тайны словно песни, чей мне неизвестен звук.
> 
> — «Passing Afternoon» by Iron & Wine

Тело догорало, казалось, не один час. Оби-Ван не помня себя смотрел, как пламя постепенно поглощает то, что было для него наставником и лучшим из друзей. В голове царила пустота. Там крутилась одна лишь только мысль: пусть Квай-Гон станет един с Силой. Если кто и достоин такого, так это его прежний учитель. Человек, воплощавший в себе Живую Силу и столь ей верный, меньшего не заслуживал.

Когда уже не оставалось ничего кроме пепла и горечи во рту, Оби-Ван почувствовал, как в него что-то уткнулось. Он бросил взгляд вниз. Оказалось, что мальчик — Энакин — привалился к его боку. Оби-Ван на пробу прикоснулся к плечу, потряс. Никакого эффекта. Глаза мальчика оставались закрыты, дыхание — спокойным и размеренным. Вырубился из-за неимоверной усталости. Ничего удивительного. Приключений за день у него было куда больше, чем положено ребенку. И что теперь? Квай-Гон и джедаи научили Оби-Вана пользоваться головой и помнить о высшем благе, научили повергать в бою врагов. А вот про то, как следует себя вести с маленьким напуганным ребенком, он едва ли что узнал.

И тогда, так же четко, как если бы Квай-Гон стоял прямо здесь, Оби-Ван услышал его слова: Присматривай за своими мыслями. Не позволяй им уноситься. Принимай мгновенье таким как есть.

Желание снова увидеть учителя оказалось столь острым, что хотелось разрыдаться. Воспоминания были слишком свежи.

Вместо этого он взял и поднял мальчика. Энакин неожиданно оказался тяжелым, и руки и ноги его болтались и мешались. Но за воротник Оби-Вана он вцепился мертвой хваткой и вздохнул так глубоко, что было видно, как поднялась грудь. Внутри Оби-Вана словно что-то улеглось. Перед ним была задача. Проблема, которую он мог решить. Он отнес Энакина обратно в покои, которые им предоставила Падме, и постарался, как мог, аккуратно его уложить. Но едва он укутал Энакина в одеяло, как тот, видимо, непривычный к такой комфортной обстановке, вздрогнул и проснулся. Он приподнялся на локтях, недоуменно моргая со сна.

— Где я? — вырвалось у него. Энакин выглядел таким крошечным, затерявшимся в просторе огромной кровати. Он потер глаза. — А где...

Тут он остановился, словно вспомнив, что в ответе на этот вопрос не будет ничего хорошего. Его матери больше не было, как и Квай-Гона.

Оби-Ван присел на кровать. Шелковые простыни и правда казались слишком мягкими. Придется поискать другое место для сна. Может, на полу. Не здесь. Он поманил Энакина обратно к подушке, и тот неохотно послушался.

— Мы все еще на Набу, во дворце королевы. Завтра снова будет долгий день, так что тебе стоит поспать как следует.

Энакин уставился на него.

— Не хочется.

По правде сказать, он не часто видел Энакина спящим за ту неделю, что они провели вместе. Он оставил все на усмотрение Квай-Гона. Его выбор, его ответственность. Если уж Оби-Ван не убедил его, что мальчик слишком большой для обучения, то на график сна ему точно было не повлиять. Что ж. Как радикально все изменилось. И внезапно тот путь, который им теперь предстояло пройти, показался просто бесконечным.

— Почему это? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— А вдруг случится что-то страшное, но я не смогу ничего сделать, потому что спал?

На Татуине вряд ли стоило надеяться на безопасность. Невозможно ожидать, что девятилетний ребенок будет присматривать за домом, и Энакин взваленный на себя груз тащил явно с большим трудом. Его желание защитить было похвальным, но страхи будут лишь мешать. Над этим придется поработать. Можно, наверное, начать с разной техники медитации. Приступать прямо сейчас же будет перебором? Все это вдруг оказалось для Оби-Вана слишком. Было трудно думать.

— Оби-Ван?

Так. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Попытался ободряюще улыбнуться.

— Всем нам требуется отдых, Энакин. Забудь об этом. Все будет хорошо. И теперь я «учитель».

— Я ведь стану сильным, Оби... учитель?

Тревога мальчика была столь явной, что ее почти можно было разглядеть — непроницаемая темно-синяя завеса. На то, чтобы ее прорезать, уйдет немало времени, и гарантировать его никто не мог, но пока они вместе, они будут над этим работать. Пока он не знал как именно, но не сомневался в этом. Ощущение было таким реальным, что тянуло его коснуться. Энакин станет величайшим джедаем. Сила шепнула ему, что так и будет.

— У тебя есть дар, Энакин. Если будешь упорно трудиться, научишься им управлять.

Энакин вцепился в простыни так, что костяшки побелели.

— Трудиться. И стать сильным.

— Да. Но завтра. А сейчас спать.

Энакин точно не уснет, если он останется с ним. Продолжит разговаривать, пока он тут рядом. Ему будет полезен покой. Когда Оби-Ван уходил, выключив по пути свет, Энакин сверлил взглядом потолок.

* * *

Оби-Ван не смог бы сидеть смирно, даже если б от того зависела его жизнь. Ему нужно было двигаться. Шагать, думать. Он чувствовал, как его тянет наружу и поддался импульсу. Можно считать, прислушался к мудрости Квай-Гона, даже после того, как тот ушел. Умер. Вот как это называется. Прими это. Не поддавайся страху и горю. Шаги не отдавались даже под огромными сводами мраморных залов дворца Тида. Каменные статуи больше трех метров высотой как стражи следили за его передвижением.

Чутье вело его наружу, вниз по величественным ступеням с внушительными клумбами с бугенвиллеей по краям. Внизу по плитке разлетелись осколки глины и помятые цветы — жертвы дневного боя. Группа садовников, работая даже в ночи, таскала землю и куски скульптур. Он помог парочке сдвинуть отколовшийся кусок самой лестницы. Было приятно внести лепту в восстановление.

Но зов вел его не сюда. Он чувствовал, что его тянет дальше. И пошел вперед к садам.

Чем глубже он заходил, тем гуще становился аромат цветов. Его лениво облетали пчелы, хмельные в здешнем изобилии нектара. Над ним возвышались изгороди, скрывая огни дворца. Теперь его вели только лунный свет и чутье. Ночь была прекрасная, такая, ради какой стоит жить. Квай-Гон был бы в восторге. Сел бы посреди тропы, скрестив ноги, и замер бы в упоении. Он часто прерывал их миссии, просто чтобы насладиться и полюбоваться тем, что их окружало. Когда Оби-Ван был мальчишкой, для него это было сущей мукой. Как можно просто сидеть и принюхиваться! Всегда нужно было кого-то спасать, предотвращать катастрофу. А Квай-Гон говорил: не торопись. Установи связь с тем, что тебя окружает. Эта связь станет решающей в твоей задаче.

Туда. К шуму стекающей воды. Ему следует быть там. Получив цель, Оби-Ван зашагал быстрее. Чем ближе он подходил, тем сильнее становился шум. Какой приятный звук. Немаленький там, должно быть, фонтан. Он уже видел его каменную громаду, возвышающуюся над изгородью, и свернул за угол, спеша к указанному месту.

Сердце Оби-Вана чуть не выпрыгнуло, сразу сбившись с привычного ритма. Там, в свете луны на краю фонтана сидела собственной персоной герцогиня Мандалора. Сатин. Его так увлек тот зов, что он и не думал о других ощущениях. Не почувствовал ее. А теперь, столкнувшись с ней впервые после всех лет разлуки, он взял и остолбенел. Вечно так. Как бы они не выглядели, пока были в бегах, она неизменно лишала его дара речи.

Он так и не смог ее забыть.

Зачем она здесь? Ради него? В самый первый, ошеломляющий миг это было так очевидно. Конечно, в такой критический момент его жизни она окажется здесь. Чтобы помочь ему смириться с горем утраты. И тот первый миг Оби-Ван был этим оглушен — тем, что это ради него.

Но этот миг прошел. Он вспомнил кто они, вспомнил их роли. Он принял решение вернуться к жизни джедая вместо того, чтобы остаться с ней восстанавливать Мандалор. У нее не было повода лететь сюда ради того, чтобы помочь ему справиться с горем. Он того не заслужил.

Оби-Ван глубоко вздохнул. Вернул себе равновесие.

— Герцогиня.

Она обернулась, не сразу услышав, как он подошел. Её длинные светлые локоны рассыпались по бледным оголенным плечам. Оби-Ван не мог толком разобрать выражение ее лица. Но надеялся, что в нем была толика радости. Даже если она здесь не ради него, он все равно был ей благодарен. Так боль отчего-то стала тише. Квай-Гон провел с ними весь тот год. Сатин его знала. Она, в отличие от многих, поймет его потерю.

Он сказал:

— Какой приятный сюрприз.

— Оби-Ван. — Сатин прижала руку к груди. — Так и думала, что мы наверняка столкнемся. — Голос у нее был мягкий, но ровный. Оби-Ван не удержался и шагнул ближе. — Соболезную твоей утрате.

— Это не полная утрата, — поправил он, цитируя строки, вызубренные много лет назад в компании таких же учеников. Его вдруг накрыло осязаемым воспоминанием: как в лучах заходящего корусантского солнца, отраженных теплыми деревом полов, звучал хор их голосов. — Он стал един с Силой. И по-прежнему с нами.

Надо вернуться сюда, в настоящее. Почему это так сложно?

Он присел на прохладный гладкий мрамор, покрытый капельками воды. На расстоянии вытянутой руки от нее. Близко, но не совсем... Как было заведено у них раньше. Его снова окатила волна эмоций — смесь горя и томления. Он прикрыл глаза и принял эти чувства. Они омыли его как прибой, нахлынули и отступили. Боль приутихла, но волна опять набирала ход, готовясь к новому удару.

Похоже, эмоции полнили и прошлое, и настоящее.

Сатин смотрела на него серьезно и с заботой.

— Прости, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Я... на миг ушел в себя.

На лице ее мелькнула не то чтобы улыбка... для улыбки в ней было слишком много грусти и понимания.

— Ох уж эта джедайская манера отказываться от эмоций, — пожурила она.

Спор был застарелый, но в этот раз в тоне Сатин не было ее типичной нетерпимости.

— Мы не отказываемся. — Как просто оказалось снова вернуться к былым перепалкам, словно они опять стали подростками, что прятались от всего мира, и развлекаться могли лишь препираясь друг с другом. — Мы просто стараемся на них не зацикливаться.

— Да-да, помню. — Взгляд ее обратился вдаль. Может, она, как и он, также была во власти прошлого. — Никогда не понимала, как вам это удается.

— Порой с трудом, — признался Оби-Ван.

Он вздрогнул от прикосновения — Сатин ласково тронула его лицо, сев ближе. В ушах зарокотал гул, звончее струй водопада рядом.

— Все хорошо, — сказала она.

На лице ее была такая нежность. Словно она ощущала все, что в нем сейчас бурлило. Он никак не понимал, как та, в ком пылало столько огня, могла дарить столь чуткие прикосновения. И снова эта боль, опять. Если б только Сатин стала для него еще ближе.

— Не нужно быть безупречным. Только не со мной.

И что-то в нем не выдержало. Может, дело было в смерти учителя. Может, дело было в прошлом, которое он до конца — пока — не отпустил. Может, дело было в том, что он никогда не мог устоять перед Сатин. Он позволил себе коснуться ее острой скулы, скользнул ладонью дальше, к затылку. Ее волосы были как шелк, как дымка. Нежней всего, что ему попадалось сегодня, а это было само по себе примечательно, с учетом дворцовой отделки. С такого расстояния он мог распознать фруктовую нотку ее духов. Мандалорский плод.

Это просто эмоции. Не больше и не меньше.

Сатин положила голову ему на плечо. Оби-Ван плыл в тепле былых желаний. В то время они разрешили себе только только это, с тем оправданием, что надо было отнести Сатин в безопасное место. Когда он был моложе, его ладони взмокли, едва он протянул к ней руку. Сегодня же он позволил себе обнять ее, прижаться лицом к макушке. Сегодня был день будто бы без запретов, ограничений, правил. Он потерял учителя, обрел падавана, убил владыку ситхов.

Убийство. Забрак не издал ни звука, падая в шахту. Все случилось так быстро. Но рука Оби-Вана дрогнула, лишь стоило вспомнить, как он сжимал меч Квай-Гона, точно он снова готовился броситься в бой. Он не позволил себе прижать Сатин ближе. В голове вновь загремели их оглушительные споры, как они орали друг на друга, когда надо было сидеть тихо, как мыши. Им никак не удавалось удержаться от своих яростных дебатов: Сатин отчаянно хотела убедить его отринуть насилие, а он жаждал доказать, что без физической силы порой никуда.

Он бы все ради нее бросил. Лишь слово, и он бы отрекся от дома, от родной культуры, от Ордена. Он бы сейчас здесь не скорбел по Квай-Гону, его не ждало бы будущее с Энакином. Но Сатин то слово не произнесла. Они даже это не обсуждали. Спросить значило ударить в слишком уязвимое место. Оби-Ван полагал, что знает в чем дело. Было то, от чего он не мог отречься — от шанса поступить так, как правильно. Если для того требовалось убить врага — как быть иначе? И пока они не могли согласиться в этом, не стоило и пытаться быть вместе.

— Зачем ты здесь, Сатин? — Он сам удивился своему голосу: такой надтреснутый, словно он кричал часами.

Она нащупала его руку. Прикосновение одновременно успокоило и сбило.

— Я здесь, чтобы поддержать королеву Амидалу от лица Мандалора. То, что здесь учинила Торговая Федерация, это просто какое-то зверство! Мандалор всегда был и будет верным союзником Набу.

Ее голос звенел, громкий и ясный. И даже погруженный в круговерть своих мыслей и эмоций, Оби-Ван не мог сдержать едва заметной улыбки. Она все также полна страсти и решимости, не потеряла своей хватки. Поддавшись секундному порыву, он погладил острые косточки её открытых лопаток.

Сатин вздохнула.

— И еще я здесь ради моего доброго и давнего друга, мастера Квай-Гона.

Горло перехватило.

— Вот как.

Сатин бросила на Оби-Вана взгляд.

— Помнишь, как у нас не было кредитов, а нам так надо было улететь с планеты?

— И он предложил каламари мудрое напутствие в обмен на проезд?

— И это сработало!

— Как такое забудешь! — Казалось, этим вечером веселиться никак не возможно, но они вместе хихикнули. Вспоминать Квай-Гона в таком духе было приятно.

Но смех вскоре утих.

— Мне так жаль, Оби-Ван.

— Я знаю.

— И если откровенно... — Сатин посмотрела ему в лицо, полная уверенности и решимости. — Я действительно надеялась увидеть тебя.

Мир остановился. Исчезли звук, запах, все. Только голубые глаза Сатин, прямо перед ним. Оби-Ван не мог ни о чем думать. Она все же искала встречи с ним.

Всякий раз. Всякий раз она поражала его до глубины души, причем даже не специально.

Не было страсти, был лишь покой. Возможно, покой можно обрести, выразив ту страсть.

Оби-Ван прошептал:

— Ты думаешь когда-нибудь о том, как все могло сложиться?

Ее глаза блестели.

— Дурачок, — сказала она, сияющая, жгучая и столь полная жизни.

Поцелуй был как родные объятия, он нес столь долгожданное облегчение. Касания их были легкими, нежными. Оби-Вану всегда казалось, что с ним случится что-то жуткое, если он поддастся желанию. Что он утонет, не удержавшись на краю пучины привязанностей и всех связанных с ними негативных эмоций. Но сегодня он видел кое-что пострашнее. Он видел воплощение зла, потерял Квай-Гона. И прикоснуться сейчас к Сатин губами, прижаться к ней щекой — это все казалось таким непорочным. Правильным. Все, что он испытывал, наконец-то нашло отдушину. Это лишь чувства, не какое-то дикое животное. Как просто они теперь выглядели.

Отодвинувшись, они взглянули друг другу в глаза. Их объединило некое понимание.

— Все останется по-прежнему, — прошептала она.

— По-прежнему, — согласился он. Она все также герцогиня Мандалора и идейная пацифистка. Он все также джедай, и ныне при нем падаван. Если у них и был шанс, они его упустили годы назад. Когда он мог поступиться принципами и остаться с ней восстанавливать Мандалор. Но он не остался. И теперь все так.

Они поцеловались снова, и еще. Столь легкое поначалу касание губ перестало быть легким. Оби-Ван не мог ей насытиться. Он прижал ее к груди, ощущение его окрыляло.

— Пойдем, — пригласила она.

И он взял ее за руку, и пошел за ней следом сквозь сады, вдыхая полной грудью сладкий ночной воздух. Если он считал, что его покои были роскошными, то они и в сравнение не шли с теми, что полагались главе государства. И для такой одной-единственной ночи с кем-то, кто был ему настолько дорог, они казались в самый раз. Они целовались, касались друг друга, вжимались телами, и Оби-Ван знал, что никогда не утолит свои чувства, но ему хватит. Он жил настоящим и ощущал покой.

* * *

На следующее утро Оби-Ван снова последовал инстинкту. Тот привел его в корабельный ангар дворца, прямо к истребителю N-1. Там свернулся в кокпите Энакин — он крепко спал, согнувшись над коленями и подложив под голову руки.

— Ох, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Работы нам с тобой предстоит немало, верно?

Но в утреннем свете путь их не выглядел столь же зыбким, как прошлой ночью. На душе и в голове прояснилось. Сев рядом с падаваном, Оби-Ван принялся ждать, пока тот проснется.


End file.
